


You Bang One Cowboy

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the even that may or may not have happened after the interview that killed us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bang One Cowboy

Blake followed Adam into his trailer after their interview. He closed the door behind him and sat on the chair facing Adam, who was changing for the afterparty. Blake pulled his phone from his pocket and rested on the chair, staring at Adam with his head tilted to the side. Pulling the shirt over his head, Adam caught Blake staring. "What?" he asked, throwing his t-shirt at Blake. 

"Nothin'" Blake muttered, "I was just watchin'." 

"So you want a strip tease, cowboy?" Blake didn't speak, but started to blush for the second time that night. 

Adam walked closer and straddled Blake. "I love making you blush, cowboy," he said, leaning too close to Blake to lick his lips. Adam cupped Blake's face in his hands, his thumbs tracing his jaw. "It's December. You can shave," Adam commented, running a finger across the stubble on the cheek. 

"Admit you like my stubble, jackass," Blake demanded. 

"Admit you miss mine, dickhead," Adam retorted, pulling Blake's head back by his hair and grinning wickedly. He licked the exposed throat before releasing his grip on Blake's curls. Arms were wrapped around his waist as Blake pulled him in closer. Blake leaned forward, inhaling Adam's scent and lightly biting his shoulder. Adam leaned back to try to escape from him, pushing his pelvis forward. "Let go," he whined, trying to wriggle free. 

"After all this time you still pretend you don't like when I hold you this tight." It was Blake's turn to pull his lover by the hair. 

"Man," Adam sighed, half-heartedly trying to free himself, "You bang one cowboy and he gets super clingy and never wants to let you go." 

"So it's just the one cowboy you've banged?"

"Shut up, Shelton. Why would I go to rodeo when I've got a bull under me? Now let me go so I can take your fucking pants off." He pushed himself away from his captor, kicked off his shoes and knelt on the floor between Blake's knees. Adam ran his hands up the denim-covered thighs and under Blake’s shirt. He reluctantly removed his hands from Blake's skin, now focusing on getting Blake naked. 

"You're takin' too damn long. When's the last time you undressed me?" Blake asked, annoyed with the lack of skin on skin contact. 

"Last night," Adam replied. "And you yelled at me for ripping off your shirt. If you want me to wear your clothes then you're going to have to be patient." 

“Why? You buy clothes with holes in them. Might as well start wearin’ clothes we make holes on.” 

Adam growled, pushing the shirt from Blake's shoulders; his hands slowly made their way down Blake's bare chest and to his belt. Blake rested his head against the window, closing his eyes. Whatever Adam was about to do would be wonderful. He felt knuckles press against his body and heard the belt being pulled free from his jeans. “Lift your hips,” Adam said in a deep voice that was reserved only for Blake. He obeyed as the cool air passed over his skin. The cool air was replaced quickly by Adam’s warm breath. His tongue flicked over the tip of Blake’s cock, but was removed just as quick. Adam grabbed each of Blake’s hands and put them on his hips. “Take off my pants,” he commanded. 

Blake slid his hands under Adam’s pants and squeezed his ass. He knew that Adam was probably glaring at him, so he pushed his pants down and lifted him back on to his lap. “Had enough of foreplay, Adam?” He grinned, but Adam grabbed his face again and kissed him. 

“I have needs,” he replied, breaking the kiss.

“I know. I can feel it.” Blake reached between them for Adam’s cock that was sandwiched between them. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it lightly. 

Before he got too far lost, he pushed himself forward at guided Blake’s cock into him, groaning as he sunk deeper onto it. Adam laughed at Blake’s confusion. “I snuck into the bathroom and did it myself.” 

“So you were just hopin’ you’d get fucked tonight?”

“How hard would it have been to convince you?” 

“Good point.” Blake emphasized it by thrusting up in to Adam, who groaned, and gripped Blake’s shoulders for balance. 

“Do it again,” Adam whispered in Blake’s ear, trying to catch his breath after that surprise. 

Blake laughed. “So is this the kind of ride you want? A wild one?” 

“Just fuck me.”

“Hold on.” Adam’s grip tightened around Blake’s neck as he was thrust into. Blake matched the pace of his thrusts to the strokes of Adam. The longer they continued, the tighter Adam was holding on and the less Blake thought he could breathe. He gripped Adam’s hips and thrust in harder, sending them both over the edge. 

Adam rested his head on Blake’s shoulder, lifting himself off Blake. He slid from Blake’s lap, going to grab a towel to clean them up. He wiped his chest off, then did the same for Blake. “Get dressed,” he said, throwing Blake’s pants up to him and grabbing their shirts from the floor. “It’s time for the clothing-required after party. We don’t need somebody coming in and busting us naked together again.”


End file.
